Never Let me go
by Poison-Spider
Summary: Shame on us. Doomed from the start. May God have mercy on our dirty little hearts.
1. Prologue: The Dead girl in the Sky

**T i t l e --** Never Let Me Go  
**A u t h o r --** Poison - Spider  
**P a i r i n g --** N/A  
**R a t i n g --** Mature.

**W a r n i n g s --** Violence, Excessive Swearing, and Sexual References. Very depressing too.  
**D i s c l a i m e r --** I do not own this series or have any affiliation with this or any anime series.

**N o t e s --** This is my 5th attempt at a multi-chapter, good fan fiction story. So please review and give me some drive. Also some parts may be influenced by these novels: The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky, The Lion in the room next door by Merilyn Simonds, Girl Goddess 9 by Mixed Authors.

**:: Never Let Me Go ::**

Once, I had to write a story for English class. I was really fucked up on LSD, so I wrote this strange weird story that put me in therapy. Plus I failed the class. My parents got pissed at me and where like, 'What the hell where you thinking?'. So they had me leave for awhile. I never actually found out what happened to my stuff or the story I once wrote. But my old English teacher did read this story and said it was a lot like books like "The Perks of being a Wallflower" since the main characters are both really fucked in the head. Did you know that's my favorite word? Fuck. Fuck, fucking, fucked, mother fucking Uncle Fuckers. That's what my aunt is. An Uncle fucker.

Ha-ha. No I'm just kidding. She's actually really nice.

She hasn't visited me though, since my uncle chained her to the basement bathtub. No lie, I swear. I would tell you their names but I can't since I don't know them. I don't even know my own name so I just made it up. I call my self Luvvvy with three v's to show I'm full of Luv. My mom once called me a pan, but she must've been on something. Did you notice how I just keep going on and on in no general direction except insanity?

Well that's why I'm in a mental facility.

_- - - - - - - - - -  
_

_Once upon a time there was a girl who lived in the sky. She lived in the sky because she was lonely. She was lonely because she lived in the sky. It never made sense to the birds that occasionally came up so high they actually saw the girl in the sky. That was okay though. It made no sense to her either, but what actually makes sense anyways? _

_She was a star she said. A big, beautiful fucked-up star. A big lonely star that one day would blow up and die and everyone would look and say, oh look at that a star just exploded. Everyone would just stare, and stare and stare, years after she died because though stars seem close they're actually really far away and big. And lonely. Just like she was. _

_One day she was sick of being lonely and she decided I'm going down. So she just took her shit and went down to wherever down is who knows where she is and whatever. Maybe she fell to earth? Well since it's my story I guess that's where she fell. So she took her shit, jumped and hit an airplane. Her blood went everywhere and everybody screamed, what the fuck is that, what the fuck is that? Since for some reason people need to say things twice since everyone is fucking stupid. You, me, them and especially that girl who lived in the sky who ended up just going back to the sky and being lonely for the rest of her life._

_The End._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

* * *

_R/R Please. _


	2. Year Zero: She was Dead inside

**T i t l e --** Never Let Me Go  
**A u t h o r --** Poison - Spider  
**P a i r i n g --** N/A  
**R a t i n g --** Mature.

**W a r n i n g s --** Violence, Excessive Swearing, and Sexual References. Very depressing too.  
**D i s c l a i m e r --** I do not own this series or have any affiliation with this or any Anime series..

_**:: Never Let Me Go ::**_

Click. Buzz.

"How are you doing today sweetie? Isn't everything great? Aren't you so happy?"

How the hell do you think I feel? I've been stuck in this room for days, just because for once I told the truth? That instead of here I want to be with brother? Wherever he is anyways. When will he come find me?

Ha. What a joke. He'll never come find me. That's just my crazy side talking. You know the side that got me here in the first place. The side that's the reason I'm here in this room in a restraining jacket, seriously contemplating whether or not to dislocate my shoulder and get the bloody thing off.

It's not like I haven't before.

Anyways Going back to that super perky my-boobs-are-so-fake "Doctor", who not only screams plastic surgery whore, also screams I got my job from fucking with the boss, she's asking some more dumb blonde questions. Like how happy am I living in a facility such as this?

Oh, shall I count the ways?

One, they hired a man with a bondage fetish. Do you know how many times his hands have been inside me? Do you know how disgusting it is for me, with a man that nasty? I mean he must think since I've been here since I was a child and never really got out I'm clueless about sex, or if I already know about it, I'm horny as hell and would consult to anything?

I am and would, but only with hot guys. What a whore right? I know. I should stop.

Anyways like my ranting which I do a lot, since this started with only one question and now I'm going on, and on and on. This is due to the fact I'm have no one to talk to who would listen. That is who would listen and not put me back into this stupid ass room, because, wow, she's fucking crazy and has fucking lost her mind, and needs to go back to that room so she can cool down or something.

Whatever. Like I was saying, or thinking, this place sucks. There are all these stupid doctors, going around everyday, checking our blood, checking our heads, our arms, or underwear, just in case we stashed something there. Or god forbid, the liquids of another patient. You get what I'm talking about?

I've asked my parents to take me out thousands of times. I've pleaded, "Take me home Mommy!" so many times. I'm not crazy. I'm sane. I know one day brother will come back for me, and I'm sure they know it to. So why are they keeping me here?

You know what though? Instead of taking you through this crazy trip I think I will tell you about myself. My Name is Luvvvy since I'm full of love. My mom's name is Mommy, mummy or Mumi. She doesn't have a real name. I asked her and she said she didn't have one. So I made up the name Kittie. I call her that sometimes and she laughs. My Daddy's name is Daddy or Mister Rivers. I never made up a name for him.

I have no sisters or brothers. The guy who I refer to as brother is actually a boy I met once at a park in fall. November fall. November falls. Ha-ha. Anyways he said hi. I said hi. He was a little bit older than me. I guess he was about 20 years old. I was an innocent 10. He told me I was very innocent and cute and one day if I wanted he would come back for me. I told him I would like that very much, though I didn't quite understand what he was saying. I never occurred to me I had only met him about a minute ago when he just suddenly gave me a flower. It was a pretty flower too.

So he bid me goodbye and went on his way. A few years back I started High School and people started making fun of me a lot since I was very emotional and cried a lot. I also got mad and was constantly throwing things. People called me a Volcano and I'd always cry. So everyone thought it was funny.

One day in 10th grade I met brother again. I was crying from my peers taunts so he tried to make me happy. He stuck his hands down my underpants and asked if I was happy. I said, not yet, so he started moving his fingers. In the end I was very happy and Brother told me he was too.

We started meeting up a lot and he would do that "thing". He said if I did it to him He would be very happy too. All I wanted was for brother to be happy so I did it for him. He would always be happy when I was done and would tell me I was beautiful and He loved me very much. I told him he was very important to me too.

My parents never noticed since my parents never paid direct attention to me. My mother had gone crazy years before and had only escaped a mental hospital due to my father' money. She was always lost in space. My Dad was always gone on trips with his secretary. My mother told me he was having sex with her since he couldn't have it with her. She said that he was the reason she went crazy. I never really understood what she meant.

Back to brother, about a year ago he left me. He told me he was leaving so I had to have sex with him or he would leave me and be very unhappy and never come back. I told him I didn't understand, so he called me a whore and did that "thing" except he didn't use his fingers and it hurt. I can't really recall to much though. So brother left me. I cried since it hurt and Brother left me because he was a douche bag.

"A Douche bag is what girl use to clean themselves after they whore themselves". That's what my daddy always said when women called him that. "I suggest you go use one" He would tell those women. So that's where I got that termology.

So brother left, I was lonely and I cried. I didn't go "Insane" as the stupid fuckers call it. Like I said before I am not insane. I am simply normal. Just a little shaken. Now you know my sad sob story about brother. Now that I think about it though I don't think Brother is coming back. He never said he was actually.

I think I've also told you the main story. What about Daddy? Daddy comes later when I can trust you. So does Uncle Tom and Aunt Cyndi. So for now I will continue telling you about my time in the Mental Asylum. When I First came here I decided that there would be no more years. The time spent here would be called Year Zero, a year of nothing. Where I was nothing.

------------------

shame on us  
doomed from the start  
may god have mercy  
on our dirty little hearts  
shame on us  
for all we have done  
and all we ever were  
just zeros and ones

Zero Sum- Nine Inch Nails

------------------

R/R Please.


End file.
